


Clash of the in-laws

by Cornicello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Arranged Marriage, M/M, One Shot, Royals, bandit stiles, stilinski clan bandits, tvb, war of in laws au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornicello/pseuds/Cornicello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Talia of Hale is well known throughout the capitol as a spoiled and bratty princess and everything has to go her way, even her son’s marriage. Hustling her way into having one of the king’s bridal candidates marry her son, changes her world forever. By fate or chance, the wrong bride is placed in the carriage and a war starts in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the in-laws

Talia stood still as her maids adjusted her bodice. Once they were done she sat down in front of her mirror, and adjusted the emerald tiara that perched on her head. It had been awhile since she had been invited to the palace, by her cousin the Queen and anytime that happened it meant war between the Queen and the King’s favourite consort. Sighing she slipped on her court shoes and made her way out of the mansion, then seated herself in the carriage that waited outside. While in the carriage she pulled out the letter and read it once more.

_oh dear cousin i am in much distress, please come to the Palace and visit me. That Consort Bradley is perhaps trying to distract the king from doing important matters..._

The letter went on quite a bit more. A knock on the carriage door woke her from her thoughts. Outside stood a court eunuch ready to tend to her.

“Princess Talia, her majesty the Queen is waiting for you in the imperial garden.” The eunuch made a gesture to lead the way but Talia stopped him.

“It’s quite alright I know my way around the Palace.” she walked past the eunuch with Jade, her maid following behind her. On her way in maids and servants and other eunuchs bowed their heads and greeted her. Walking on the trail leading to the pavilion she saw Lady Bradley sitting under the pavilion, wearing a beautiful court dress and her hair lavishly decorated with jewels. She was also looking at a painting of someone, and her maid was talking about it. She stepped closer and came to greet the Lady.

“Lady Bradley, I wish you well today.” Talia plastered on a fake smile and curtsied. If it weren’t the court rules and she wasn’t the favoured consort of the King, Talia wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at her.

“Princess Talia. Long time no see, are you here to see the Queen?” Lady Bradley was indeed a fair woman, born with beauty on her side. Her reputation was well known, having entered the court at age sixteen then gaining favour of the king and becoming consort at age eighteen. Lady Bradley was daughter of a war lord that came from a proud family in the northern states.

“Yes, your Highness. Um, may I ask who is the young man in the painting?” she coaxed eyeing the beautiful figure on the canvas. Lady Bradley didn’t seem amused as she turned her head to the portrait eyeing the figure with disgust. Taking a sip of her tea, she motioned for Talia to take a seat next to her.

“Oh, him. His name is Liam Ashton of Tudor, he’s a distant cousin of Queen Elizabeth of the English Isles. Rumor has it that he has many talents, they say that the music of his harp can lull a baby to sleep, his paintings can attract butterflies, and his works of embroidery glows with life. They also say that he’s been arranged to come here to our court. No doubt he’ll attract the King, then they’ll definitely be a new rival in the inner palace.”

a boy of such grace and talents would be perfect for my little Derek.

“Oh, Lady Bradley I mustn't keep the Queen waiting please excuse me.”

“Farewell, until next time I suppose then.” Talia curtsied again and left. A few steps away and she whispered to Jade.

“Hurry up and get me a canvas and some paints. Hurry!”

  

“Your Majesty! It’s been too long!” Talia smiled genuinely at her cousin. They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek before sitting down at the porcelain garden table that was gifted by the Emperor of China.

“Talia, theres no one around but us you don’t have to act so formal.” She nodded and waved for Jade to come closer.

“Cousin, I have brought a painting for you to see.” Jade uncovered the painting and presented it to the Queen. The painting was of a flower, and perched on it was a butterfly almost twice the size of the flower.

“Talia it is very beautiful but, the butterfly is completely out of proportion; it’s so big that it’s taking attention from the peony.” Exactly as planned the Queen stepped into Talia’s plan.

“Perhaps you have something you are trying to say?” the Queen continued.

“Cousin, you are most bright. On my way here I met Lady Bradley and she spoke to me of a new Court Lordling named Liam Ashton of Tudor. He is of so many talents that even Lady Bradley herself said that he would indeed be new competition here in the Inner Palace when he arrives.”

The Queens eyebrows furrowed. One consort was enough rivalry for her, there was no need for another.

“I’ve heard of him as well. Then cousin what do you suggest I do?”

“Well, this young lordling has yet to come to the palace. And my son Derek is, still seeking a bride…”

The Queen smiled fully. “It’s agreed then. I’ll tell the king arranged the marriage!”

Talia smiled finally getting her way. “Oh, I thank your Majesty’s generosity!”

_Score! I just found myself a son in law fit for a king!_

 

                                                                                                                                              

“What! No! Mom I don’t even know him!.” Derek exclaimed, then getting bonked on the head.

“Well you’re not young anymore, when your father was your age we already had Laura! Besides, he’s a bachelor deemed fit to be consort to the king. That and your aunt the Queen is arranging the marriage.”

“Dad! do something!” Derek looked at his father eyes wide. Screw this he was not marrying anyone he didn’t know, let alone even seen.

“Now Talia, you have your point that Derek isn’t young. But shouldn’t you let Derek pick his own bride?”

“Fine then. I. Will. Let.Him.Pick.” she smiled evilly like a chesire cat. “Jade!” she screamed and Jade brought in six different portraits each with a wooden plaque hanging from it.

“Derek, these are the five girls and boys that are of the noble families go ahead a pick which one you want to marry.”

Good lord. Three girls and Two guys and all of them were fucking uglier than a carp. sighing he plucked the plaque from Liam’s portrait and handed it to his mom. If he was getting forced to marry then at least he’ll pick one that doesn’t make him wanna throw up.

“Good! See, unlike you our son actually knows that I want what’s best for my baby.” she said pinching Dereks cheeks and cooing at him. Great.

“Then It’s decided. One week from now is the wedding. Jade! start decorating!” she screamed as she walked out the doors.

Derek turned to his dad. “There’s no way out of this is there.”

Instead of Calvin answering Laura spoke from behind the two scaring them both.

“Nope! Trust me once mom decides something she’s gonna get her way.”

All three sighed, as the two patted Derek’s back

   

“Run bitch run!” Shit. How did we get caught? Stiles thought running into alleyways. Being in a bandit gang family wasn’t easy but it was family. All Stiles had done was steal some gold from the corrupt judge and gave it to the poor and now he’s running from the constables. God weren’t these idiots tired? They started chasing him two cities ago.

Stiles was running alone now, his Dad and gang ran separate ways. He spotted a ladder and climbed up to a window jumping in and gasped for air when he hit the floor of the room. It was empty. Standing up he looked around, the room wasn’t big but there was a bed. There was a magnificent red wedding robe and veil and a note. Stiles picked up the letter and shredded the envelope reading the letter. Oh my god. The bride eloped with his lover. Loud voices came from outside. _Crap the constables were searching the building. Theres only one way out._

Without thinking Stiles stripped out of his clothes slipped into the wedding robes and hid his nine section chain whip under his waistcoat. It was a cherished gift from his father and we wasn’t willing to leave it behind. Stiles threw the veil over his head just in time as the constables bursted into the room.

“Prince! are you alright?” Perfect. they had no idea it was him.

“Did anyone come in?” Stiles shook his head and waited for them to leave only the didn’t

“Prince Liam, a bandit has broken into the building let us escort you to the carriage.” the constables said hauling him up and herding him out the room and down the stairs. Oh crap. Oh hell no. shit! he thought as he got seated in the Bridal carriage. They started moving and they were getting closer and closer to the cathedral.

“Um, uh Hey! Stop the carriage my stomach really hurts!” he tried yelling out the window but the maid only shushed him.

“Prince, just wait a little longer. We can’t be late for the wedding.”

Oh no. He was screwed there was no way off this thing. The carriage drew to a stop and the next thing he knew the door opened and he was being led to the alter. The veil was made from a red satin and Stiles couldn’t see who he was marrying, but the man’s voice made Stiles all hot and undone.

“I do.” the Man spoke. Apparently he was gonna be Mr. Derek Hale’s husband. _My dad is gonna fucking maul me when he finds out. Okay you know what no big deal I’ll just get married and tonight when this idiot falls asleep I’ll escape and never come back. I’ll meet up with the gang we move somewhere south and everyone’s happy again._

“And do you, Liam Ashton take Derek Hale as your lawfully wedded husband?” the priest asked.

“I do. Yes. Yeah I Totally agree.” the priest stopped for a beat probably judging him internally before finishing the ceremony.

“You may kiss the bride.” There was the loud echo of the Cathedral doors opening as Derek began to lift the veil.

“Princess Talia, the Stilinski clan bandits have been captured. What should we do now?” a guard informed. Stiles felt sweat break out on his forehead.

“Well, have them executed immediately, those bandits…” Stiles threw off his veil and yelled,

**  
“No!” He glanced around and all eyes in the Cathedral was on him.**


End file.
